Return of the 4
by Jack Plisskin
Summary: The time of the first Horsemen is over, new beginnings are on the horizon. Dark, with some humour. Pairings somewhat decided. Others to follow


Return of the 4

Darksiders/Naruto

Look, I know I haven't added to Gurren Lagann/Naruto cross-over story in a while. It's mainly because I'm a lazy shite. That, and I only have the vaguest of ideas on how I want the story to go. This story here, is one I've had on my brain for a fair while. This story right here, after the intro, will take place after the Sasuke Retrieval Arc. I may do some flashbacks on what happened, I may not.

Shit, this story may go the way of my other one… Which will piss me off to no end.

Anyways, on with the show!

**Disclaimer**

I do not own the Darksiders or the Naruto franchises, Nordic Studios and Masashi Kishimoto own those properties. If I did, I wouldn't be broke as fuck, living of government payments while I'm contracted out at a random basis…

**Key**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'/Flashback_

"SHOUTING" (All types of speech)

**Justu/"Transformed Rider"/"Demon Speech"/Narrator**

'_**Transformed Rider'/'Demon Thoughs'**_

**Angel/Important Notes**

- Line Break

Chapter one: Setting the stage.

**This story starts out like many others.**

**With a war.**

**But unlike a war of machines of death and untold destruction, this was a war that ended a Kingdom. The ****Kingdom of Man****. Allow me to give you a little back-story on the key players of this war.**

**First, there was the ****Angelic Host****. Army of the ****White Citadel****, in the ****High Heavens****. With armour of glistening gold and weapons of the same quality and beauty, they laid in wait for the ****End of Days****, the ****End War****,****until they could finally face their mortal enemies, and the second army, the ****Legions of Hell****, for ownership of the souls that resided in the ****Kingdom of Man****.**

**The ****Legions of Hell**** was made up of many different ****Demons****. Some that could charm one into causing their own death. Some that caused such fear that their victims simply died of fright. And there were even some that merely snap their clawed fingers, and scores of souls would be lost.**

**There was also one other group involved in the ****End War****, but not by choice. Not at first anyway. This group was known as the ****Four Horseman****. Four powerful warriors, fighting to maintain the ****Balance****. These four were aptly named thus; ****War****, ****Strife****, ****Fury****, and ****Death****.**

**The ****End War**** began, with the ****Stone**** being broken, and starting the ****End of Days**** before it was time. ****War****, the only one hearing the call, rode to ****Earth****, setting loose a chain of events that would see the ****Kingdom of Man**** destroyed in the crossfire between the ****Angelic Host**** and the ****Legions of Hell****. ****War**** was blamed by the ****Charred Council**** for riding, without the call being made, causing the end of ****Man****.**

**After pleading his case, ****War**** was given the opportunity to clear his name. At the same time, his brother ****Death**** was also seeking a way to clear ****War**** of his crimes. But these stories, and those of the other riders, is for another time. For now, we will go forward in time, by fifty millennia. **

**The plane of existence known as ****Earth**** has changed greatly over this period of time. A race of warriors has appeared, taking up the new mantle of the ****Kingdom of Man****. Though they look the same, this is where the differences begin to pile up.**

**This race, these ****Shinobi****, for one, are immensely more powerful than the original ****Kingdom****. Physical attributes, Mental ability, and a talent of wielding a strange magic that could control the very elements, which they came to call ****Chakra****. All these factors made the other armies worried that if another ****End War**** took place, there may be a chance that both the ****Angelic Host**** and the ****Legions of Hell**** might not survive.**

**While these two races began to plot and scheme, the ****Charred Council**** began to do the same…**

"**We cannot allow this to happen!"** One of the Council members roared. **"We agree brother. But what can we do? The Riders are gone!"** The second of the three fired back. A cough brought the attention of the two arguing Council members to the third. **"That… Is a partial truth. Their bodies may be gone. But the spirits of the Four are still in waiting. Asleep for fifty thousand years, but at the call, will be ready to ride one more."**

"**Without bodies, the Riders are USELESS!"** The first replied, loosing what was left of its temper. **"This I know, Councilman. But, there are four humans in the Kingdom of Man that could handle the souls of the Four merging with them."** The third returned calmly. **"I have only managed to locate the replacements for two of the Riders: War; the Bloody Rider, and Death; the Pale Rider. It was only by sheer coincidence that the two were born in the same ****Village****. And as of right now, they are heading to where I have sent the artefacts that will begin the merger." **The third member finished, sounding quite smug.

It was not a good day for one Naruto Uzumaki. Being blamed for allowing Sasuke 'The Last' Uchiha to escape from him, injuries be damned. Many of the retrieval squad were injured as well, some almost to the point of death, but the Civilian Council seemed to ignore this over the Uchiha's flight. It was a miracle that retrieval squad was still alive at this point, and that miracle was called Tsunade 'Goddess of Medicine' Senju.

Tsunade had managed to get all of them through the worst of the injuries with her healing skill. But there was one thing she could not heal. That, was the broken heart of Naruto. He had pushed everyone, but the boy Rock Lee away from him. Especially after what happen with his other team-mate, Sakura Haruno.

_Flashback Engage!_

"_Sakura, I'm sorry that I couldn-" Naruto was cut off by a right hook of the pink haired girl. "You're sorry?! Is that all you have to say?! I can't believe you would say that to my face after breaking your promise!" The girl roared at him. "It's like you didn't even try to bring him back! You know what Naruto? Go to hell. I'm done with you… I'm getting a transfer off of __Team 7__." And with that, the pink haired girl stomped her way to the __Hokage Tower__._

_Sakura had barely made it twenty metres, before she was hit with a wave of __Killer Intent__. As she turned back to the blonde haired boy, she locked eyes with him, and felt as if she was surrounded by a murder of crows so large, that it blocked out the Sun. The girl shivered, feeling colder than when she was on the mission to the Land of Snow recently. It was then, that Naruto spoke, and for the first time in her young life, Sakura regretted speaking before thinking._

"_You're done with team 7?" Naruto asked, his voice sounding like a cold night the middle of winter. "Is that what you really want? Fine. Begone from my sight before I decide to remove you from it permanently." The boy had never raised his voice once, but with each word that fled from his lips, Sakura could have sworn there was a figure standing behind Naruto, skin pale and gaunt. The pink haired girl decided to flee the area in terror, in the direction of the Hokage Tower, to tell Tsunade of that happened._

_The repercussions of her actions had started something that many people would curse her for. Until the end of time._

_Flashback Halt!_

Back with Naruto, Rock Lee had caught up with him, both now wandering aimlessly around the outskirts of the Village. "Naruto, my friend, where are we headed?" Lee asked his voice sounding like a fire pit being stoked, its anger waiting to be released. "Anywhere away from Sakura." What the gravely reply from Naruto, whose voice had seemed to have gone under a drop in octave.

It wasn't long before the duo came upon a strange, desiccated building with the same swirl on the jacket that Naruto wore. Confused, but feeling inquisitive, the two entered the building. Upon doing so, they felt a change in them, like as if they had just discovered a piece of themselves that they didn't know was missing. With a sense of vigour, they pressed forward, doubling their efforts to find what was lost.

It was ten minutes later, and weaving through many damaged passages, that they came upon their destination. The room was not very large, but the walls were covered with carving of magnificent battles, but this is not what stood out the most. At the opposite end of the room, were two artefacts that had peaked their interest. It was a large gauntlet, that was covered in what seemed to be wailing faces, and a pale white mask.

As the boys walk toward these objects, they felt a slight pull. The gauntlet, for Lee, and the mask, Naruto. Reaching the wall, they grasped the item they were in front of, eyes now glazed, in a deep trance. These to enthralled boys slowly began to place the item on, the gauntlet sliding over Lee's hand, slowly changing shape, to suit his hand, as Naruto began to place the mask over his face, his hair growing, and darkening as he did so.

Once, what seemed to be a Ritual, was completed, a wave of power burst out from the two boys. One that felt like all of the previous Shinobi Wars at once, and one that felt like a graveyard, unending, and filled with nothing but the scent of death. Every human across the land, and those that were above and below, felt this as well, but knew not what it had meant. All, but the Charred Council. The Riders, and begun their return.

Both boys were standing beside one another, still inside the chamber, but now had two others with them. Both of these being oozed power, one that demanded respect, or at least courtesy. "Welcome, Naruto, Rock Lee. We have been expecting the two of you for quite some time." The one wearing a mask identical to the one Naruto now wore. "Indeed brother, the time is at hand." The other spoke, towering over the first one by at least a foot and a half. "We will be merging with the two of you. Sorry to force this upon you, younglings, but once the merger is complete, all will become clear." The short one droned out.

Both boys, still in the trance, nodded slowly, as if in understanding. Both of these spirits then began to collapse in on themselves, and become spherical in shape, before slamming into the boys faces. This finally seemed to have a reaction with the two, as they began to scream in agony. Their bodies creaked, snapped, and groaned as they began to reshape. Lee, growing in height and muscle mass, a physique that began to put his master, Might Guy, to shame. Naruto, also underwent a transformation of the body, his ribcage becoming visible, but at the same time, his muscle mass also increased. Forearms, and biceps, drastically increasing, while his elbows remained skinny. The skin tone of the two also changed, paling quickly, Naruto's more so than Lee's.

Minutes felt like hours as the transformations took place. Their heads felt like they were being picked apart, piece by piece, as new information was being implanted. Knowledge of the world as it was, and as it is, combat, of Angels and Demons, and, of what was to come.

The pain seemed to pass, and they felt renewed. Better, stronger than they had ever dreamed they could be. And they knew what needed to be done. Nodding to each other, the changed duo began to exit the chamber. As they were walking to the rooms entrance, Lee thrust his right hand out, and Naruto, both hands thrust out behind him. Doing so, caused the room to shake violently, and a cracking sound travelled closer to the pair. Rocks burst from the wall as three weapons emerged, two hand scythes found their way quickly to Naruto's palms, while a large sword, was grasped by Lee.

Sheathing their new found weapons, the newest incarnation of the Four Horseman headed toward the Hokage Tower. The new voices in their heads were giving them advice on how to go through with the conversation about to come, while the minds of the two young men, though changed into what could be considered Gods of combat, were afraid of the blonde ruler of the Village.

"Lee?" Naruto asked, his voice now smoothed out, but still sounded gravelly, questioned his friend. "We're in deep shit right now, aren't we?" Lee turned his head to the new Pale Rider, a frown upon his face, now with a blue marking running across his brow. "We are in so much trouble, I cannot even fathom it." Lee replied, his voice taking on an almost regal feel, but with an underlying tone of violence.

"We will need some clothes to cover the changes that have made us into who we are now." Lee continued. "I know that you really don't care what people think about you anymore, but you don't even look like how you used to." The replacement for War reasoned. "I understand, brother. I shall find a cloak, and slide the mask up. Is that acceptable?" Naruto asked. Receiving a nod from Lee, the two quickly found a store on the outskirts of the Village. Thankfully, no questions were asked, and they abruptly left the building, hiding their new features.

The walk to the Hokage Tower went quickly, and without interruption. Though not without many people muttering things like 'Who are they?' and 'Are they from this Village?'. Upon arrival at the Tower, the two quickly ascended, and before long, stood before the Hokage's office door. Though when they got there, all they heard was unintelligible shouting, from two female parties, one sounding older than the other.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND SAKURA?!" Came the shout from the Hokage, Tsunade Senju, and the Sensei of Team 7, Kakashi Hatake. "You want to break Team 7 up because Naruto couldn't bring back a traitor?" Kakashi demanded. Many thought that the one eyed Jonin had favoured the 'Last Uchiha' because he as a genius, but that was far from the truth. The truth was that the Civilian Council wanted Sasuke to be all powerful incase the 'Demon' decided to get revenge upon them all, and cornered Kakashi, saying that if he did, they would parden his late father of his crimes.

To say Kakashi was angry would be an understatement. But before he could continue chewing out one of his Genin, a knock came from the door. "Come in, and make it quick, or important! I am in no mood for games right now!" Tsunade bellowed. The door creaked open, revealing the two new Riders. "Granny? We have some things to explain." Came from the shorter of the duo, as he closed the door. A look of confusion washed over the Hokage's face, before realisation quickly replaced it. "Naruto?" She questioned. She was shocked at the sound of his voice. It seemed so depressed.

"Lee is with me as well, and well…" Naruto trailed off, before both boys threw back the cowl of their cloaks. The room was so silent that a pencil dropping outside the closed door of the office could be heard like bells on a clear night. Beside the fact that Lee now had shoulder length white hair, thinner eyebrows, though not by too much, and blue markings on his face, it still looked like Lee. Naruto on the other hand, was only given away by the fact he still had his birthmarks etched upon his face. Pale as death itself, with slightly sunken eyes, and face devoid of fat. He looked dead, even though he had just spoken.

"What happened to you two?" Tsunade asked, her voice coming out shaken. "We have become the newest incarnations of the Four Horseman. Though we are only two, and there are two other members to find, doesn't lessen this fact." Lee spoke, his own voice shocking them. "ANBU! Summon the Jonin Sensei's, and the rest of the Rookies, all of them. Tell them to arrive immediately, no excuses!" The female fire shadow ordered. Instantly, eight mask wearing people appeared, nodded to their ruler, then disappeared in clouds of smoke.

Minutes later, the requested people had arrived, confusion clouding some their faces, rage and embarrassment others. Tenten Isis, and Ino Yamanaka were clad in towels, after being summoned from the hotsprings, and Kurenai Yuhi and Asuma Sarutobi, clothed, but with dishevelled hair, were embarrassed, while the two Genin Kunoichi were also glowering at the Hokage with anger smoldering in their eyes. Confusion was the emotion emanating from the remaning Shinobi, Kiba Inuzuka's standing out more than the rest.

"Lady Tsunade, what gives? Why the urgency? I was giving all the dogs in the kennels a bath when you called. By the time I get back, they'll have rolled in the dirt, and I'll have to start all over again!" The Genin dog user complained. A quick look from Tsunade changed all that. "Be quiet whelp! Things have happened that you do not understand!" She bellowed, causing everyone in the room not up to date on the situation to forget their current issues. "What do you mean?" Asuma questioned. "Naruto Uzumaki, and Rock Lee, have something to tell you." The Hokage replied. "Where are they then? I don't see-" Ino began, rage creeping back into her visage, before seeing the two standing behind the fire shadow, before going quiet.

"You are all looking at them." Kakashi said simply, his book nowhere near his hands, as it had dropped on the floor, and remained there, after finding out what happened to one of his students. Naruto and Lee realised they had the attention of the entire group at this point, shock written on the faces of those who had recently arrived. The two realised, at this point, they had to tell their side of the story. "I guess I'll start at the beginning…" Naruto began, shock one again taking its place on the faces of those gathered, as most were not prepared for his altered voice, and the ones who had heard it, were still shocked at the change of tone.

Half an hour later, everyone was caught up, and some of the new features the two boys were shown, such as the new physique and gauntlet of Lee, and Naruto's new build. Shikamaru Nara, the only Chunin of the group, sighed. "You really know how to be a troublesome bastard, you know that Naruto?" The lazy boy asked rhetorically. Hinata Hyuuga, had gone stock still, with a slight blush on her face, at the sight of Naruto's new body. Ino, was the same with Lee. "What happens now?" Kurenai questioned, to which the Pale Rider replied. "We need to retrain our bodies to understand the changes that have taken place, and to understand the weapons we now use." To this, Tsunade nodded. "Approved. How long will this process take?" It was Lee, who answered this. "Six months at the least."

"Six months?!" Sakura yelled, her brain finally catching up to the conversation. "What about Sasuke?" She yelled. "What about him?" Shino Aburame replied calmly. "He is a non-factor in all of this. And logic dictates that this war that may be upon us soon takes precedence over his return." Sakura was aghast at this. "How can you say that?" She questioned in anger. "He's gone to Orochimaru, we need to rescue him! The Curse Seal made him do it!" Neji Hyuuga scoffed at this. "If the Uchiha is so weak willed that a seal made him turn traitor, then he is not as strong as he said he was."

Sakura was about to retort, when a cold feeling filled the room. Everyone, whose attention was on the pink haired girl, instantly turned in the direction that the feeling was coming from. Naruto was wreathed in a purple and green aura, the feeling of death pouring off of him like a waterfall. "Enough." One word is all it took for the room to go deathly quiet. "If Sasuke was controlled by the Curse seal, as you say Sakura, why did he use a Chidori on me, and nearly kill me twice?" The question came sounding sarcastic, but the answer to said question seemed rhetorical. "I am done with this. Lee and I will return in six months. We will resume mission at this time." And with that, the former blonde leapt out of the window behind him, using his right hand to dig into the stonework, and slide down the tower. Lee however simply leapt out, his new weight causing him to slam into a cabbage vendors cart, leaving said man crying about his lost stock.

"What do we tell Jiraiya?" Was Kakashi's question. Stunned silence, was his answer for the time being…

Well, first chapter down. Bugger me how many will go on, or update time. When inspiration hits I suppose.

Read, review, all that jazz.

Jack Plisskin

The Thunder from Down Under


End file.
